【爆轰】和死对头灵魂交换了怎么办（下）
by baobao120aa
Summary: 爆轰摸鱼下


【爆轰】和死对头灵魂互换了怎么办（下）

"笨蛋嘛你们！"爆豪一滴冷汗从额前滑落冲着学弟学妹们喊道，突然感受到身子不再被轰压得那么那么厉害了，刚刚几乎把全身体重压在自己身上的感觉消失了，结果扭头看到轰靠着绿谷的身子，睡得甚至要打出鼻涕泡，绿谷在一旁瑟瑟发抖，手完全不知道应该放在哪里，在那里小声地喊"咔酱""咔酱"的，嘴角都抽搐了，绿谷最后还是遵循着温柔的本能，把轰的头放在自己的肩膀上调整好了，调整好了？！你还敢调整！臭久！！！爆豪只好抓住轰的领子，冲着自己来回摇晃，活生生把轰唤醒了换来了轰不满的带着些许杀气的瞪视，你特么还敢瞪我！我把你唤醒不让你在学弟学妹面前出丑虽然出的是自己的丑，你还敢瞪我…莫名委屈，算了大人不记小人过，爆豪提醒自己，很好，stay cool， calm down…

这时一个学弟举起了手："绿谷学长！我有问题要问。"

"天使！你就是天使啊！"绿谷心想，手忙脚乱的挤出一个笑脸，答道："随意提问吧，我会尽我可能的帮助你的。"

"校外活动和我们之前的职业见习有什么区别吗？还有轰学长和爆豪学长在干什么！我很感谢雄英给我们和学长近距离接触的机会，但是这么打打闹闹是不是太有失学长风范了呢！" 学弟一推眼镜，严肃地问道。

绿谷从认定对方是天使而露出微笑的脸慢慢垮下来了，下巴都要掉在地上了，救命啊，你饭田嘛学弟，快说你和饭田什么关系，他讪笑地挥挥手，试图把场面圆回去："嗯，校外活动更多地是参与进抓捕villain以及灾难救助的活动当去，而很多同学经过职业见习也感受到了吧，你们更像是旁观者，而校外活动就能让你们成为参与者哦。额(⊙﹏⊙)，轰和咔酱就是…嗯…嗯…" 救命，憋不出来啊，到底怎么办啊！

此时爆豪早就听那个学弟的问题，打断了绿谷替他们绞尽脑汁地解释，气地吼道："混蛋，你居然…"，等等，自己现在好像是轰的身体啊，才意识过来的爆豪不情不愿的如同炮弹哑了火一般，气势都弱了几分："我说你呐，学长也是很辛苦的，没睡好觉，就来教你们小鬼…咳咳，学弟学妹们。"

轰算是彻底清醒了，不知道怎么地看着爆豪弱弱地维持着蹩脚地人设顺便拼命解释地样子，莫名地觉得好笑，他也确实笑了出来，这一笑底下传来许多吸气地声音"我看到爆杀王笑了，是不是离天国不远了…""他好帅啊…""请笑着跟我说西内吧！"

绿谷头疼的看着底下乱糟糟的反应，以及解释不通快要和底下吵起来的"轰"，他努力回想了一下当年通行百万前辈是怎么教授他们的场景，难道要一对多打一场？不行不行，尽管现在对于one for all的掌握程度已经今非昔比，但是还是有点不自信，绿谷一边碎碎念一边想着接下来怎么办的时候，传来了"轰"的声音："好啊，你们不承认学长比你们强是吧，那就来好好对战一场吧！"

"唉…唉？！轰！"绿谷还没想出来怎么进行接下来的演示，"轰"就提出要打一场了，虽然自己是对轰前辈的武力值很有信心就是了，但是唉唉，他看向咔酱，这种场合咔酱一定会掺和进来的，结果"咔酱"拍了拍他的肩膀，对着台下的学弟学妹们说到："对，好好对战一场吧，你们1A班全班vs绿谷出久！"

"啊啊啊啊！"为什么自己突然躺枪，这不是轰和咔酱要揽的活嘛！绿谷睁大眼睛，一脸崩溃且懵逼的看着突然坑他的"咔酱"，结果看着"爆豪"轻轻俯下身子对明显持有反对意见的"轰"说了几句话，突然风向一边，"轰"就亦步亦趋的跟着"咔酱"走出了门，朝着训练场走去了，临走前还露出了一个幸灾乐祸的表情，朝着他点了点头。

"轰君QAQ，我们不是朋友嘛，你今天怎么了…"绿谷欲哭无泪，看着底下跃跃欲试完全燃烧起来了的班级，叹了一口气，眼神却变得锐利起来了，散发出了接近于欧尔麦特年轻时的气势，把所有1A的人震慑了一下，有些口出狂言只关注轰和爆豪的人滴下了几滴冷汗，好强，这个看起来像是好好先生的弱气少年，居然有着这么强的气势，big3果然谁都不能小看啊。

去训练场的路上，轰拉住爆豪的手说到："你有用过我的个性嘛？"

"啥？个性，没有。"爆豪的确没有注意到这件事情，仔细想来，自己的确忽略了很多东西，不过这种奇怪的情况倒是能不忽略东西才奇怪，想到这里，他拿出了手机，在轰的面前晃了晃，问道："你的闹钟铃声，是什么鬼！"

轰一愣，一把抢过自己的手机，脸刷的一下就红了，警惕地看向爆豪："你没看吧！"

"当然没有！我才没有兴趣偷窥别人的隐私！"爆豪咆哮道。

"真没看？"再次确认了一遍自己的手机，轰把手机揣进自己兜里。

"都说了没看！还是说有什么我不能看的东西？你还没有回答我的问题，你把我的声音当作铃声干嘛！"爆豪凑近了问道，牙白，这种高几厘米的快感要上瘾了，"你是不是，喜欢我？"

轰看着慢慢凑近的自己脸，本应该面红耳赤的dokidoki突然停了下来，不行，好出戏，听到身后熙熙攘攘的人群走过来的声音，用力地把爆豪一推：" 不行，你别给我那我这么说话。我努力了，还是不能看着自己的脸…"

"…"这个人不是不是有什么毛病？爆豪被推的一个踉跄，就你努力了吗，我看着自己这张脸也尽量想忽略掉啊，垂头丧气，就这个诡异的进度什么时候才能让对方跟自己告白啊，没错，就是让对方跟自己告白，轰绝对是喜欢自己的，那么自己就勉强接受吧，说不定这次互换身体是上天的一个指示呢，爆豪坚定了一下信念，抬脚跟上去。

训练场地上，一帮1A班的学生已经换上了自己的战斗服，严阵以待看着站在他们面前的绿谷出久，"full counter，80%" 绿谷一开始就释放了目前他能做到的最强能力，脑子疯狂运转，虽然不知道对面众人的个性是什么，但是果然从远程先开始打，确实是一个正确的策略。

轰问旁边跃跃欲试眼神一直跟着绿谷的爆豪，问道："你能用我的个性吗？我可以用你的，但是只限于…"说着手中释放出了一个小火花，转瞬即逝，他摊了摊手，揉了揉手腕。

爆豪确实也试过了，比起自己的个性有原理可循，轰焦冻的个性显得更加的虚无缥缈，无论自己怎么想象，怎么触碰其他物体，都无法冰冻或者烧着，所以在刚开始的时候还以为个性没有办法被身体继承，看到轰焦冻使出自己的个性尽管很弱很微小，但是说明自己思考方向错了吗，他陷入了思考。

"咔酱，小心！"1A的全班同学已经基本都被打趴下了，在地上哀嚎遍野，绿谷躲掉他们班上的最后一个也是最强战斗力，刚刚提问的饭田哦不对饭田一样的眼镜君，个性是高速子弹的学弟的最后一击，结果看着子弹冲着在旁边发呆的"咔酱"射过去了，绿谷和学弟都慌了一瞬间。

"砰！！！！"巨大的声响响彻整个训练场馆，瞬间雾气弥漫，天花板都纷纷掉落下碎石，砸到地板上，烟雾慢慢消散，1A的人都瞬间懵逼的睁大了双眼，打出子弹的人更是跪倒在了地上，眼睛都吓地失焦了，"骗人…骗人的吧，这就是big3吗？"

一座巨型的冰山横亘了大半个体育馆，直直地冲破天花板，直指云霄，整个会场的温度至少降低了10度，地面上全部结冰了，连绿谷都是跳到了一旁的假山上才幸免被冻住的命运，几乎每个A班的学生身上都裹了一层冰霜。

"啊啊啊好冷！""阿嚏"此起彼伏的抱怨声和喷嚏声把绿谷从震惊给唤回现实，他咳嗽了两声："轰君，只是一个子弹而已，不用这么…用尽全力吧。赶紧解冻呀，怎么办怎么办相泽老师会杀了我们的！太过火了…"

可是，轰也很震惊，看着在一旁盯着自己手的爆豪，沉默了一瞬，这里应该组织一下语言吧，对方一下子把自己的必杀技就用出来了，是应该惭愧一下自己的领悟力还是先夸奖一下对方的战斗天赋，还是问一个关键问题呢：

"你会…解冻吗…"

"不会…"

"…"

爆豪自己都不知道自己是怎么用出轰焦冻个性的，只知道看到子弹飞向轰焦冻的那一瞬间，他一向能冷静思考的脑袋一片空白，满脑子都是轰焦冻的脸，他盯着自己的也就是轰的白净纤长的手，此时也覆盖了一层浅浅的冰霜，猛地抬头，战斗狂的本质外加擅长分析战斗能力的性格使他喃喃念到："啧，是通过另一边的个性解除的冰冻副作用的吗？"

"嗯。"轰焦冻回想了一下自己用个性的时候，也就是随心而动的事情，所以也没办法给出太多的解释，毕竟这是基于童年自家混蛋老爸大量的操/练以及战斗中养成的本能而练成的，他继续试着爆豪的个性，对于对方的个性很有兴趣再加上看到爆豪使出自己的个性，不怎么服输的他还是打算再试试。

"嗯什么嗯！"相泽老师看着站在他面前的三个人，绿谷一脸尴尬地不断道歉，"轰"一脸不在乎地看着自家的手还若无其事旁若无人的跟"爆豪"对话，"爆豪"则是把手揣在兜里时不时拿出来发出一个"噼咔"的火星，相泽老师就觉得头痛，他看向爆豪："我是叫你们去讲授课外活动的，不是叫你们去拆家的，轰焦冻，你表现欲犯了吗？还不解冻？对面老师说他们班一半的人都感冒了！"

轰想解释，但又觉得自己这件事情有点扯，于是呆在原地不知道该说什么，爆豪倒是开口了："我是爆豪，老子和这个阴阳脸互换了身体以及个性。"

绿谷打着哈哈说到："轰君怎么这个时候还在讲笑话啊，赶紧和老师道歉啦。"

"deku，你想死吗，我是在讲笑话吗！"爆豪瞪了一眼绿谷，没好气的往墙边一靠，总算说出来了，与其让轰背着莫名其妙的罪名，还不如赶紧坦白。

轰此时也点头，看着相泽老师，表现出一副想让他信任的脸。

相泽的头更疼了，他扭了扭脖子，对绿谷说到："你先回宿舍吧。"绿谷担忧地看向自己的两个好友，脑子里不断盘旋着今天的画面，分析着今天咔酱和轰的一系列反常，想了想，还是不能走，他喊道："对不起，我不走，相泽老师，我觉得他们说的是真的！"

"怎么你也…"相泽揉了揉一直在突突突的太阳穴，结果门口就传来了一个软绵绵的声音"我也觉得轰同学和爆豪同学没说谎哦~"，根津校长笑眯眯的拿着一个平板电脑，上面放着新闻："昨日被安德瓦事务所拘捕的反社会人格villain本转灵四郎，被捕前曾大规模放出技能欲表现出极大攻击性，但经过调查，本转灵四郎并无攻击性个性，其个性为灵魂转换且只能维持一天，安德瓦事务所在此温馨提示，请各位市民不必惊慌，如出现灵魂转换情况，可以去当地警/局登记，会适当给予补偿。"

"原来是你搞得嘛，混蛋老爸！"轰气急，手掌心爆炸了一下以表现他的愤怒。

"嗯，一天。"另外的爆豪摸摸下巴，不知道在计算什么。

相泽老师把自己卷进睡袋，布满红血丝的眼睛看着三个学生，挥挥手顺便打了个哈欠，说到："行了，那这件事明天去跟1A的老师道个歉，可以滚了。"根津校长拿着平板电脑一摇一摆走了过来，上面是维修训练体育馆的所需经费人力物力，踮起脚奋力地把屏幕往轰也就是现在的爆豪面前送了送，"记得和安德瓦说让他赔偿哦~"

"哦…"

轰回宿舍的时候，一路沉默着，绿谷则是左看看轰又看看爆豪，一直在碎碎念，甚至还在记笔记，终于在爆豪第三次露出极其凶恶的嘴脸并且准备上手把笔记撕了的时候，飞快地跑掉了，甚至用上了个性…

"喂，你在生气吗？"爆豪终于撵走了绿谷这个电灯泡，挪到轰的身边，问道。

"没有。"轰还是双手插兜，沉默的不知道在想什么。

爆豪有点焦躁，原本以为能借此机会让关系进一步，结果又扯上了轰焦冻的混蛋老爸，果然现在让这个人心情不好了吧，天生就缺乏一根安慰人的神经，上鸣电气也不在身边不能用来活跃气氛? (ಥ▽ಥ)?，爆豪想了想，上去扯了扯轰的袖子，说到："啧，用我的脸做出这副垂头丧气的表情，大不了我先告白好了。"

此时，轰把手从裤兜里伸出来，两手一合，发出了至今为止能做大的最大的爆炸声，甚至还炸到了凑过来的爆豪，让红白相间的头发也爆炸了一瞬间，虽然马上又柔顺了回去，他一副满意的表情，冲着爆豪笑了笑说到："唉，我做到了。你刚刚说什么来着，我在试你的个性，没听到，能再说一遍吗？"

爆豪："…"这个人是不是有病？？？是不是？？？担心笨蛋的自己果然也是个笨蛋。

"啊，肚子饿了。"踏进宿舍的那一刻，轰摸了摸发出了声音的肚子，于是脚步转向了有食堂大妈值班的寄宿食堂，问旁边的爆豪："我点荞麦面，你吃不吃？"

爆豪感觉自己不是被气饱，就是被天然呆噎饱得根本不想吃，结果轰已经自顾自的跟食堂大妈说："两份，荞麦面，老样子。"爆豪只好乖巧地坐到一旁的椅子上，看着自己的背影，胡思乱想着。

"哦，我记得你们。"食堂大妈把一碗放着满满的辣地荞麦汤面放在了轰的面前，又把放凉的竹筒荞麦凉面放在爆豪的面前，体贴的叫他们多吃点。

轰沉默的看着火红的荞麦面，上面散发着惊人的辛辣香味，以及诱人的红色色泽，鬼使神差的吃了一口，一秒后眼泪都从眼眶里飙了出来，张着嘴在哪里哈气，爆豪被气笑了，无奈的帮他把面换回来，自己按照习惯先喝了一口汤，然后直接没有形象的喷了出来，这具身体是猫舌头吧，一点点烫都受不了的吗！两个人都欲哭无泪的看着对方，半会儿之后都无奈的笑了起来。

轰吃完自己的面，摸了摸肚子，擦了擦嘴，对爆豪说："回自己的房间对吧，但是你先来我房间拿好睡衣，我不想早上起床， 穿着你的睡衣。"

爆豪点头，跟着轰去了自己房间的正上方，那个努力了的和式宿舍，进门一屁股大大咧咧坐在了榻榻米上，托着腮，结果看到了了不得的东西，差点没把眼睛给瞪出来，"你…你…拿着这个东西干嘛！"

轰弯着腰拿着自己的睡衣，回过头一副不知所谓的茫然的样子，看到爆豪指着他弯腰而露出来的口袋里的aq套，他暂停思考了一瞬，随即想起了今天早上的一幕，脸烧了起来，有些紧张的出了汗，手劈里啪啦的发出了小小的爆炸响声，像是他的心脏一样，他把aq套掏出来，放到爆豪的面前，迟疑了一下，回道："你妈给的。"

"…我妈？她怎么会给你这个，不对，这个女人还真的有可能做出这种事情…"爆豪赶紧捏住了那个东西，迅速的想找个地方藏起来，但是仔细一想，轰他脸红什么啊，情商上线了！他站起来居高临下的看着坐在地上的轰，说到："哼，你喜欢我才拿着这个的吧。"

轰被他的神逻辑惊呆了，反应过来回道："我听见了的！"

没头没脑的一句话让爆豪皱起了眉头，问："什么意思？不要转移话题！"

"我听见了，你妈说要你跟我告白，刚刚也是你跟我告白了！"轰说道，直勾勾地盯着爆豪，没有什么比自己暗恋两年的人也喜欢自己更让人开心的了，他其实在宿舍楼外就听见了，但是本着不知道哪来的理论先告白的都是受的想法，一直在等着爆豪明确地跟自己摊牌。

爆豪也懵逼了，原来你还有这种骚操作，居然用天然呆掩饰腹黑，但是就算是自己先告白的又怎么样，他举起aq套，幼稚地反驳："这是我妈给我准备地，你知道吗！"他弯腰凑近了轰，成功看到轰的脸越来越红，而且明显说不过他。

"那又怎么样。"死鸭子嘴硬，爆豪听见轰说的这句话，直接吻了上去，用实际行动证明了，可以怎么样。

轰睁大了眼睛，他是真的出戏，自己被自己强吻，红白的碎发撩过自己的鼻尖，带来一丝丝的痒，这个吻炽热如同爆豪的性格，舌头灵活地追逐着，爆豪激烈地纂取每一丝津液，追寻本能地用手向轰身上摸去。

"等…等等，唔…"被吻地快要窒息地轰好不容易推开爆豪，现在他发现自己身高高一点点的好处了，要推开一个比自己高一点的人十分艰难，他说到："呐，你想好了啊，我查过了第一次会很痛的。"

"放心，我会尽量温柔的！"爆豪邪笑着，压住轰继续吻了上去，手也在从脖子满满往下滑，另一只手从T恤的下摆伸了进去，轰被摸地颤抖了起来，身子也越来越热，越来越奇怪，思绪快要被爆豪夺走了，但还是努力地指着aq套说："但是我们现在是互换的身子，如果你想第一次在上面的话，现在就应该换我，让我用这个。"很好，轰焦冻，你的逻辑成功震慑了爆豪。

爆豪被轰焦冻的发言所糊弄了一瞬间，甚至全身都僵硬了一点点，虽然很不想承认，但是，牙白，有道理到无法反驳，这时候，轰顺势而上，把爆豪往榻榻米上一压，十分快速的解开了爆豪的裤子，摸着那一处自己熟悉的突/起，压下一点点的出戏，本着对自己的十万分的了解，轻轻的摸了摸了自己的敏/感处，爆豪忍不住呻/吟了一声，这种感觉，轰上下抚/弄着，熟练地取悦着自己，慢慢褪/下爆豪的内裤，从上至下划过囊/袋，到了那个幽/秘的小口，露出了成功的表情，爆豪的手紧紧地握着，紧张到说不出话来，他现在满脑子都在跟"攻/受"这两个词作斗争，不行不行，自己的自尊心要在脑子里炸开了。

炸开了，头一痛，轰刚刚还带着胜利的微笑一下子视野就反转了过来，平躺在地上懵逼的看着在抚/弄着他的爆豪，"换…换回来了？"爆豪露出了villain的嘴脸，肩膀一耸一耸地发出了狞笑地声音："哼哼哼，天要助我啊。"

轰："…本灵转四郎，你坑我！"

End

嗯，摸鱼小短篇很快就写完了呢，很感谢大家地观看，也是这两天爆肝码出来的字，害的这周养老院文都不能准时更新了呢，但是码字的时候一直在微笑呢，虽然是文笔不佳的自嗨玩梗作品，但是还是收到了那么多太太的喜欢，真的敲开心了，如果评论喜欢数多的话会考虑出一个毕业小番外，那么宝贝们下次见啦！顺便，大本名轰总，二本名物间姥爷，我要被物间姥爷笑死了，有同好吗，哈哈哈，有一起啊嘞啊嘞的同好吗哈哈哈哈！


End file.
